When the rabbit hole gets too big
by mrsmattperry
Summary: Danny described Matt's pill taking as 'going down a rabbit hole' But what happens when it gets so big that Matt can't get out? Please review, and be nice because it's my first attempt!
1. Chapter 1

Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip

Chapter one

Matt paced up and down. He couldn't handle this. He didn't know what to think anymore. This wasn't the first time that he and Harriet had argued. They were always arguing. And yet, this time it seemed different somehow. Why? He didn't know. He threw himself into his chair trying to make sense of all that had happened, all that was said. _"I've thought about sleeping with him…we're going to be finished tonight, don't be scared….Don't be scared" _Those last three words echoed in his head over and over again until eventually he thought his head would explode. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door open.

"Matt?" Said Suzanne. Matt just continued to stare into space. Suzanne didn't know whether he had heard her or not or whether he was jus ignoring her. "Matt?" She said again, a little louder.

Matt jumped and turned to look at her. "Huh?" He said, surprised to see her standing there.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking at him with concern. "It's 4:00 in the morning."

"Exactly Suzanne. I've still got work to do for the show tonight and I won't be able to rest until it's done" Matt replied looking slightly irritated at being interrupted.

"Right, sorry. It's just…Matt, I'm worried about you. You hardly sleep, you hardly eat, you hardly even go home. It's not healthy."

"I'm fine Suzanne!"

Matt couldn't help but notice the hurt look on Suzanne's voice at his apparent lack of thankfulness so he added, "I appreciate your concern, but I need to work."

"Ok" Suzanne smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," Matt replied, smiling back.

As the door closed behind her, Matt took a deep breath. He could relax again now. He could go back to his thoughts. He hated lying to her. She was a terrific assistant and she had become a good friend to him. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't even know what the truth was anymore. Did he really care about the show getting done? Did he care about the ratings? Or was he just annoyed and upset over fighting with Harriet? He didn't know. He just wished he knew why this time was different. Why did he have a bad feeling that she meant what she said, that they would never be together again? Why was he jealous that she had spent so much time with Luke recently? Why did he have so many questions and no answers?

Matt thought back a few months, to when he had his back operation. The doctor had given him some powerful painkillers. Not only had they numbed all his physical pain, but also his mental and emotional anguish that he was feeling at the time. It had been a few months since he had last taken the pills but he hadn't yet got rid of them. They were still in his desk drawer waiting to be disposed of. He knew he should just leave them there, take them to be got rid of later on in the day, but he couldn't. He slowly opened his drawer, took the pills out and held them, staring at them for a minute or two, not quite sure what to do. He slowly unscrewed the top and poured a few into his shaking hand. He picked up the bottle of vodka on his desk. His eyes went from the pills to the vodka. He opened his mouth and poured the pills in and then swallowed a mouthful of vodka. He closed his eyes, surprised at how quickly the pills mixed with the alcohol took effect. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing bothered him now. He opened his laptop and began typing.

XxXxXxXx

"Danny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Danny looked up to see a concerned looking Suzanne stood in his doorway.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"It's about Matt. He was here at 4:00 this morning working and he's hardly eaten anything. I'm worried about him Danny. It's not healthy."

"Matt's a workaholic. He always has been. I'm sure he's fine."

"Danny…"

Danny sighed. He knew she was right. He knew that Matt had been working too hard recently. Danny knew Matt too well. He knew that when Matt started working non-stop that something, or someone, was bothering him. Danny had a pretty good idea who that someone was.

"Suzanne, you're right. Matt works hard to escape from his problems because that's the only thing he can think to do. Don't worry, I'll sort it out."

"Are you sure? You've got a lot on your plate too, what with Jordan and the baby…"

"Matt's my best friend, and he's always stuck by me no matter what. I'll talk to him, you have nothing to worry about" Danny told her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Suzanne smiled back. "Thanks Danny," she said.

When Suzanne had left, Danny sighed to himself. He just wished he knew what was going on.

XxXxXxXx

Matt was sitting alone in a bar. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Everywhere he turned, there she was. Whenever he closed his eyes, there she was. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. Not being with her was driving him crazy. Seeing her with Luke was driving him crazy. He picked up his vodka and downed it in one.

"Same again," He grunted to the barman, Tom. Tom and Harriet knew each other very well. Whenever things got too much for Matt to handle, he came to this bar. It was the only bar nearby where no one else from Studio 60 came to.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Matt?" Tom said as he poured what seemed like the tenth vodka in ten minutes.

"I'll be the judge of that" Matt grumbled.

"Matthew?" a voice from behind him said. Matt turned quickly, and as he did he fell off the stool that he was sitting on.

"Are you okay?" Harriet asked, concerned.

Oh no, what's she doing here? A voice in Matt's head asked. He looked behind her, and saw Luke standing there, smirking.

"How much have you had to drink?" Harriet asked.

"Not a lot" Matt mumbled as he tried to stand up. But as he did, the room started spinning and he fell over again.

"Matt, I'm going to take you home, make you a coffee and we're going to talk" Harriet told him calmly.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said Luke. "You're cutting our date short to be with _him?!_

"Luke, Matt's my friend and he needs me right now. I'll call you later."

Luke sighed, obviously annoyed at having his evening ruined by his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, but he didn't argue. Instead, he went to the bar and got himself a drink.

Matt and Harriet walked to his car. Matt was struggling to walk in a straight line, let alone stand up straight. As they reached his car, Harriet held out her hand for his keys.

"What, you don't think I'm capable of driving my own car?"

Harriet sighed impatiently. "Matt, you've obviously had a lot to drink tonight so there's no way I'm letting you drive! Just give me your keys."

"I don't need your help. I can get home by myself. I don't need anyone."

Matt had begun to shout and people had started looking.

Harriet signed again. "Matt, I know something's wrong so let's just go and sort it out."

Matt suddenly began to feel drained of energy so he stopped arguing and just handed over his keys.

"Thank you."

When they got back to Matt's house, Harriet made him a coffee and they sat down on the couch. Matt felt uncomfortable. He knew that Harriet wanted to find out what was wrong, He wasn't good at sharing his feelings, especially when the main cause of his misery was sitting beside, staring at him with those gorgeous eyes, the eyes that had caused him to first fall in love with her all those years ago.

"Matt?" He felt her cool hand grip his.

"Matt, look at me" she pleaded. "I know something's wrong, don't try and deny it. Just tell me what's wrong…please."

"Nothing."

"Matthew…I know you're lying to me. There's a reason why you're a writer and not an actor" she joked, hoping that it would lighten the mood. Instead, she saw tears lining his eyes. Matt never cried. He always managed to keep hold of his emotions.

"Matt, just be honest with me."

Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you Harri," he blurted out. "I never stopped loving you. I never should have let you go, it was the worst thing I ever did. Seeing you with Luke all the time is killing me."

"Matthew, that's just the drink talking" Harriet said softly.

"It's not Harri, I'll prove it"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Matt," she said taken aback. But she couldn't stop herself. She leaned over, and kissed him. It turned more urgent and passionate. Matt stood up and led Harriet to his bedroom.


	2. Broken hearts

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt work early the next morning. He struggled for a minute to remember what had happened. His head was pounding and he thought he might throw up. He looked round the room. There were clothes all over the bedroom floor. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Then he noticed that, not only were his clothes on the floor, but someone else's too. Then it all came back to him. How he had gone to the bar to get away from everyone, how he had drunk a lot of vodka, how Harriet and Luke and showed up and how Harriet had insisted on taking Matt back home.

He turned over and noticed that he was alone. He got up and slowly made his way down the stairs.

XxXxXxXx

Harriet sat in Matt's kitchen staring into her cup of coffee. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She gripped her full cup of coffee, which had slowly turned from boiling hot to stone cold, but she hadn't noticed. Her phone rang for what felt like the millioneth time in the last ten minutes. She briefly glanced at the caller ID. Luke's name flashed on the screen. She put her phone back down and stared back into her coffee. How could she have done it? How could she have slept with Matt? She was with Luke. She cared about Luke, he was a great guy. But did she love him? She didn't know. Deep down, she knew that she loved Matt and breaking up with him had torn her apart. Yet, everyone thought she was the bad one because she ended it with him. Didn't they realise that she had been just as hurt as Matt had? She knew she loved Matt, but she didn't want to admit it. She knew that both of them would end up getting hurt again, and maybe next time it would be too much for their friendship to recover from. She couldn't stand the thought of not being friends with Matt. "It's better this way" she thought sadly to herself.

"Hey" she jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey" she smiled at Matt. "How are you feeling?"

Matt grinned sheepishly. "My head hurts."

"Yeah, I bet it does. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Harriet stood up and busied herself getting the coffee so that Matt didn't see the tears that stung her eyes. When she had managed to compose herself, she sat down at the table with Matt. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them waiting for the other one to talk first.

Eventually, Matt said, "So…are you going to talk to Luke about what happened last night?"

Harriet looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Harri?" Matt said gently.

Harriet looked up. "No" she said firmly. "It's best if we just forget this ever happened."

"What?!" Matt said, stunned.

"Matthew, last night never happened. I've moved on and you should too."

Harriet couldn't believe that those words were coming out of her mouth. She loved Matt. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him. Luke didn't even come close, but she knew that this was for the best.

"Harri, how could you say that? I told you that I loved you and then you slept with me. How can you pretend that you don't feel the same?"

"I don't Matt" Harriet replied, doing her best to sound convincing. She saw the hurt look in Matt's eyes, she could almost hear his heart splitting in two. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She hadn't moved on. She knew it would take years for that to happen, but she had to push him away. Getting involved with him again would have disastrous consequences, she was sure about that. She knew that if she and Matt were to rekindle their relationship, it would end with one or both of them getting hurt. Harriet couldn't let her heart get broken again. With Luke, she felt safe. They didn't argue. He went to church. He didn't criticise her half as much as Matt did. But did she love him? She thought she did, but was it just as a friend or something more? She knew that she was in love with Matt and that working with him and not being able to hold him close to her was tearing her apart, but she had to protect her badly damaged heart. Matt wasn't going to change. She was sure that they would get on much better as friends. If they tried to get together again and it didn't work out and she lost him altogether, she didn't think she'd be able to cope. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Matt. She knew that he would thank her for this in the long run. As the tears that stung her eyes threatened to fall, she stood up and tipped away her second cup of coffee. She washed the cup up then turned to Matt and said, "I think it's best if I go." Matt sat in silence as Harriet walked back up the stairs to get dressed.

XxXxXxXx

"Suzanne, where's Matt?" Asked Danny.

"He's not in yet" Suzanne replied.

"I wonder where he is?" Danny thought to himself. It wasn't like Matt to be late. He walked into Matt's office and sat on the couch waiting for him. A few minutes later, Matt walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Wondering where you were" Danny replied. "What's going on Matt? You haven't been yourself lately and now you're late for work."

"Nothing's going on" Matt replied. He hated lying to his best friend, but it was better than telling him the truth because if Danny knew what was really going on then he knew that he would have to face up to the reality of what was happening.

Danny knew that Matt was lying. He knew Matt better than anyone. He could tell when something was bothering him.

"Matt, why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I am" Matt said, trying to sound convincing.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Matty…"

"Danny, did you just come here to lecture me? Because I really don't have time for this. I have a show to write."

"Firstly, I'm not lecturing you, and secondly, it's only Monday. There's plenty of time to talk if there's anything that you want to share with me."

Matt started getting impatient.

"Danny, I've told you, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine."

"Ok, ok, you win" Danny sighed. "I'll be in my office if you feel you need to talk."

Matt didn't look up from his laptop. Danny sighed again and walked out of Matt's office. "Keep an eye on him" he muttered to Suzanne as he passed her desk.

"Ok Danny."

XxXxXxXx

Matt couldn't concentrate. All he kept thinking about was Harriet and what she had reduced him to. He poured a few more pills into his mouth and swallowed some vodka. Everyone would be better off without him, especially Harriet. She could really get on with her life then.

Matt stood up and walked out the door.

"I'm just popping out to get some fresh air" he said to Suzanne as he passed, not bothering to wait for a reply.

He stopped walking when he reached the door going up to the roof. He walked through it and up the stairs.

XxXxXxXx

Harriet and just seen Matt go up through the door leading to the roof. She was about to follow him when something made her stop. She was probably the last person he wanted to see right now after what had happened the last time they were together.

She waited a couple of minutes before deciding to follow him up. Her instincts told her that something wasn't quite right. She didn't know what was wrong, but she was going to find out.

She pulled open the door and walked up the stairs leading to the roof. She reached the top, and took a deep breath. She opened the door at the top and screamed.


	3. Pain

Sorry this is taking so long

_**Sorry this is taking so long! Had a lot on my mind so here's chapter 3! **_

Harriet had just followed Matt up to the roof. She saw him lying on the cold, hard floor, still, lifeless. "Matt?" She called in a shaky voice. "Matthew, can you hear me?" She ran over to him to check if he was breathing. He was, but only just. His breathing was getting slower and slower and Harriet felt frozen to the spot. She couldn't move. Then she sprang into action. "Hang on Matt, I'm going to get you some help!" She promised before running out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet didn't know what to think. Was this because of her? Was his heart so badly broken that he had somehow collapsed because of it? She didn't know where she was running to, she just knew that she had to find a phone and fast. Matt's life depended on it.

As she ran down the corridor and round the corner, she bumped into Danny. "Harriet, what's the rust?" He asked, and then saw the look on her face, the tears rolling down her cheeks, the fear in her eyes. "Harriet, what is it?" How could Harriet tell him that his best friend lay motionless up on the roof? How could she tell him all that had happened the night before, how she had broken his heart again? But Danny knew that Harriet loved Matt, no matter how hard she tried to convince everyone, and herself, that she didn't. "Is it something to do with Matt?" Danny asked. "Harriet hesitated slightly, before nodding. "What is it? Has he done something else to upset you? Because he didn't seem himself this morning. What is it?" "He's…he's…" Danny touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Something's happened to him!" Harriet cried, unable to hold on to her emotions any longer! "What do you mean?" Danny asked. "He's up on the roof not moving, hardly breathing!" "Are you sure?" Asked Danny, not believing what she was saying. "YES!" Screamed Harriet. By this time, they had attracted attention and Tom, Simon, Jeannie and Samantha had joined them. "What's going on?" Asked Simon. "Quick, Harriet, call an ambulance!" Shouted Danny as he sped off in the direction of the roof. Harriet ran towards her dressing room where she had left her cell phone. "What was that all about?" Jeannie asked the others. They just shrugged their shoulders. "Can't be too serious," sighed Tom, "Nothing interesting ever happens around here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny stepped on to the roof and took a look around. He spotted Matt straight away, lying on his stomach, still, lifeless. Danny checked to see if he was breathing. He was, but only just. "Come on buddy," Danny muttered. "Hang in there, help is on the way." Danny stood staring at his best friend for a while. He had never felt so helpless before in his life. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. Just then, the door burst open, and Harriet ran in followed by paramedics. "What's his name?" One of them asked. "Erm….Matt…Matthew Albie." Danny said softly. "Matthew, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked. Still Matt lay still, his eyes closed not moving a muscle.

"Ok, we need to get him to a hospital now!" Said another paramedic, the concern evident in his voice. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Asked Harriet.

"It's probably an overdose. Do you know if Mr Albie takes drugs of any kind? Or if he's on any medication?"

"A…an overdose?" Said Danny, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "He…he had an operation a while back and he took medication for that, but he's never one to do what he's told so he didn't take them for very long."

"Right…And what medication was he on?"

"Vicodin."

"Well, let's get him to hospital. We'll know more when we've done tests."

"I'm going with him," Said Danny, turning to Harriet. "Go and tell Jordan what's happened and that I'll ring her later. Tell Cal that he's in charge while I'm gone and if anyone has any problems, tell them to ring me."

"Yes Sir," Said Harriet as she watched them carry Matt of on a stretcher. She slowly made her way back down the stairs. Tom and Simon were waiting for her at the bottom.

"What's going on?" Asked Tom. "Nothing," Harriet mumbled. She didn't know what to tell them. If Matt had taken an overdose, then surely it would be her fault?

"HARRI!" Said Simon loudly, his voice interrupting her thoughts. "You can't tell us that there's nothing going on. You and Danny were panicking about something earlier, and then Matt gets carried off by paramedics! We're not stupid, so just tell us what's happening! Matt's not just our boss you know, he's our friend too and we're worried about him!"

"I saw him go up to the roof, so I followed him up there to see if he was ok and I saw him collapsed on the floor of the roof. I ran to get Danny and then called an ambulance. They think he's taken an overdose."

"An overdose?" Said Tom, clearly concerned. "Why would he take an overdose?" Harriet didn't say anything. She just turned, and walked away towards her dressing room. She curled up on the couch thinking about everything that had happened. About how Matt had gotten drunk. How she had taken him home (much to Luke's annoyance). How Matt had told her that he loved her and then kissed her. About how they had made love over and over again and then fallen asleep in each other's arms. How she had felt the next morning and told Matt than nothing could happen between them. Why did she tell him that? To protect herself. She had tried to convince her self that she didn't love Matt, that she loved Luke and that it was in Matt's best interest if they remained just friends, but she had to be honest with herself. She loved Matt more than anyone else in the world. The real reason why she had rejected Matt was because she was scared of getting too close to him and getting hurt again. Was that really so wrong? Would Matt really have tried to end his life because of her? Harriet started crying. She couldn't lose Matt, not now, not after what they'd been through together. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Harriet didn't know what to do, what to feel. She thought back to when she was a kid, when her mom died from cancer. She had somehow got it into her head that it was her fault, that it was a punishment because she had been bad. In order to forget about everything back then, she had started cutting herself. It had taken many years, and many sessions of counselling, before she was able to stop, but all this stuff with Matt had brought back all the memories and about how it had helped back then. She wasn't able to resist any more. She picked up a pair of scissors and cut small, parallel lines on her arms.

**TBC**

_**I know this is a bit drastic but it's sort of based on a bit of my life**_


	4. The Blame Game

Here's the next part

_**Here's the next part. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming lol!**_

Chapter four – The Blame Game

Danny paced the hospital corridor. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Why would his best friend take an overdose? Was he really that depressed? And why hadn't he noticed? What kind of a friend was he? Jordan was sitting down staring at the floor. Harriet had told her what had happened and she had come to the hospital to be with Danny. She didn't want him to be alone. She knew how close they were. She had often joked with Danny about Matt being competition. Their relationship did scare her sometimes, but they were like brothers. If Matt died, she didn't know how Danny would cope. He would probably blame himself for not automatically realising that something was wrong. And what about Harriet? There was no doubt in Jordan's mind that Harriet still loved Matt. At the moment she was dating Luke Scott, but she knew that Harriet loved Matt more than anyone else in the world, but they argued too much. Harriet had been badly hurt in the past by what Matt had said and done and Jordan knew that this was probably killing her inside.

However, Jordan was blissfully unaware of the pain that Harriet was really feeling right now. The pain of thinking that it was all her fault that Matt was fighting for his life in hospital. The pain of loving him and not being able to be with him. The pain of blaming herself for screwing everything up. Why did she put him through all this? Sure, they had had their share of problems, but she knew that he loved her. Why was she with Luke? She knew why. It was because with him, it was safe and easy.

Harriet sat in her dressing room deep in thought. She had snapped at everyone who had come in to see if she was alright so now they were keeping their distance. She wanted to be left alone, to deal with what was happening in her own way, just like when her mother had died. Her phone had rung a number of times. Every time, Harriet quickly picked it up in case it was Danny or Jordan, but every time she was bitterly disappointed as she saw Luke's name flash on the screen. She was avoiding him. She was in a messed up place right now and didn't know what to do. She didn't love Luke, that much she was sure of. She loved Matt, she just wished that she had realised how much she loved him before all this had happened. She needed to talk to Luke, he deserved to know what was happening but she couldn't bring herself to pick up and phone. He was a very intelligent man, she was sure that he would have worked out that she was avoiding him by now.

Harriet checked to make sure her dressing room door was closed before pulling up her sleeve and studying her arm. She could just about make out the faded scars from years earlier underneath all the new cuts. It had taken a lot for her to be able to stop self-harming and to let others help her, why was she doing this to herself again? She knew why. It was because she deserved it, because all this was happening because of her, it was her fault. She just wanted the pain to stop. She opened her drawer and took out the blade that was hidden inside…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Danny walked out of Matt's room. Jordan was sitting outside, her eyes closed, her chest moving rhythmically up and down. Danny smiled down at her. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. And now, she was having a baby. He wasn't the father, but the baby's father didn't want anything to do with the child and Danny knew that he would care for and love that baby as much as his own.

He gently shook Jordan awake. "Sweetie, why don't you go home?"

"Huh…No, I'm fine. I'll stay here with you," she murmured closing her eyes once more.

"Jordan, you've got the baby to think about. We want her to be healthy, she needs her rest too! Just go home, I'll ring you if I hear anything."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" asked Jordan, although she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"I can't," Danny replied. "Not until I know that he's going to be alright."

"Ok, fine. But make sure you ring me if there's any change. I'm going to stop by the studio on my way home and just check on Harriet."

"Why would Harriet care about Matt?" Danny had seen how hurt Matt was when Harriet had started dating Luke. Harriet probably wasn't even thinking about Matt right now. And if she was, she didn't deserve to be upset about him. If Matt had tried to end his life, it was probably Harriet's fault anyway.

"Danny, I don't care what you say, Harriet still loves him and she really cares about him. She didn't mean to hurt him. And anyway, she's my best friend, I have to make sure that she's ok." Jordan replied, standing up and giving Danny a kiss.

"Fine, you're right, I'm sorry. She's a member of my staff so I suppose I should be fair, even though my best friend is in hospital because of her."

"You don't know that!" Jordan told him. "The doctor hasn't told you anything about Matt's condition yet, and the paramedic only guessed that it was an overdose. And even if it was, how do you know that Matt did it on purpose? It could have been an accident."

Danny sighed in defeat. He knew that Jordan was right and that he couldn't jump to conclusions.

"Ring me later, and give Matt a kiss from me!" Jordan said jokingly.

"Erm…No!" Danny laughed as he watched his gorgeous girlfriend walk down the corridor and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harriet stared at her arm. What had she done? And why had she done it? Her arm was bleeding badly and she wasn't quite sure what to do. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jordan."

If it had been anyone else, Harriet would have told them to go away, but she was desperate to know if Matt was ok.

"Hold on sec," Harriet shouted grabbing a towel and gently wrapping it around her arm before pulling her sleeve back down. Her arm looked very big with the towel wrapped round it too, so she grabbed her biggest, baggiest jacket and put that on too. She then opened the door and gave Jordan her biggest fake smile.

"Hi Jordan. How's things? How's Matt?"

"Well, we haven't heard anything yet. Danny's still at the hospital with him…erm…What's with the huge jacket?"

"I'm cold," Harriet lied. The truth was she was boiling hot.

"But…it's summer…and it's 80 degrees outside."

"Really? It feels like winter to me!"

"Are you coming down with something?" Jordan asked, concerned. "Let me feel your forehead." She pressed her hand against Harriet's forehead. "You're burning up! I don't think you should be here, you're obviously unwell and have a temperature."

"I'm fine," said Harriet rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to call Luke?" asked Jordan. Harriet shook her head. Luke was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Well, come on. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm taking you home, but I promise to ring you if I hear anything about Matt," said Jordan, grabbing hold of Harriet's arm. Harriet winced. "What's wrong?" asked Jordan, noticing.

"N… nothing," Harriet stuttered, but Jordan grabbed hold of Harriet's arm and rolled her sleeve up. She saw the towel stained with blood.

"What's happened?" gasped Jordan in shock as she unwrapped the towel and saw the full extent of Harriet's injuries. Harriet looked down at the floor not saying anything.

"Harri…Tell me what's happened?" Jordan insisted, but still Harriet stayed silent. Tears lined the corners of Harriet's eyes threatening to fall. Harriet knew that Jordan had worked it out but she still couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth.

"Come on, Harri, I think we need to talk," said Jordan putting her hand on Harriet's shoulder and gently easing her towards the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny downed what felt like his thousandth cup of coffee. He had been at the hospital for nearly a whole day now. All he had heard was that Matt had definitely taken an overdose. He had been in to see him, but he was under heavy sedation. He had heard doctors say that they were worried for his safety. So many questions were going through Danny's head. Why would Matt do this instead of coming to him? Why didn't he know what was going on? Did Matt really hate being alive so much that he felt the need to end his own life? Danny sighed and headed towards the café to get yet another cup of coffee.

"Mr Tripp?"

Danny turned around and saw a doctor facing him. "Can I have a word with you?"

**TBC**

_**I'm not really sure what happens when someone takes an overdose having never been in that situation before (thankfully) so I'm sorry if this isn't very realistic but never mind, it's only fiction anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
